Terminator Pirates
The Terminator Pirates are a group of an infamous and powerful pirate crew lead by their Admiral Cabral D. Luis and they are occupying many islands that would become the Terminator Grandline where they protect the people of all race from the World Government and the World Nobles from slavery. Jolly Roger The jolly roger consist of a skull that shiny metal and is wearing a sunglasses that shows on the right lens of the sunglasses a glowing red eye and on the skull have bolts on the forehead and on the chin. The crossbones is a cross like "T" like the infamous Whitebeard Pirates. The second jolly roger is a symbol a letter "T" and is the color blue and each high ranking members and lower ranking members has on either on the clothing or either tattooed on the bodies and it shows loyalty to the Admiral. Crew Members The pirate crew consist of the rankings of the Terminator Pirates and is similar to the Marine ranks and it goes to Admiral to Lieutenant Junior Grades to have more advantages and also some are Ministers to run the islands that they took over. Ships Terminator Grandline Grand Fleet The Terminator Glandline Grand Fleet is a massive fleet of thousands of ships captained by the Terminator Pirates. The most prominent ship is the Termination, while the Vice Admirals, Rear Admirals, Commodores, Captains, and Division Commanders have their own personal ships and they have about 8 T-Battle Ships each. The bulk of the fleet consist of high ranking members personal ships and the T-Battle ships. Subordinate Crews' Ships Gold Digger The Gold Digger is the ship of the Casino Pirates led by their captain King Dice. The ship serves as the main ship of his pirate crew fleet, and over time they became part of the Terminator Pirates and King Dice and his crew serves as the second division of the Terminator Pirates and King Dice serves as the 2nd Division Commander. Clan Thievery Clan Thievery The Clan Thievery is the ship of the Cooper Clan led by their leader Cooper D. Sly and at a point they became part of the Terminator Pirates. The ship serves as the tenth division of the Terminator Pirates and Sly serving as the 10th Division Commander. Platinum Fate Platinum Fate The Platinum Fate is the ship of the Silver Pirates led by their captain Fate and some point of the 20 year time skip she joined the Terminator Pirates. The ship serves as the thirty-eighth division of the Terminator Pirates and Fate serving as the 38th Division Commander. Happy Fewer Happy Fewer The Happy Fewer is a ship of the Joy Pirates led by their captain Smile D. Arthur and at some point of the 20 year time skip he joined the Terminator Pirates. The ship serves as the sixty-second division of the Terminator Pirates and Arthur serving as the 62nd Division Commander. Dancing Ink Dancing Ink The Dancing Ink is a ship of the Studio Pirates led by their captain Bendy and at some point of the 20 year time skip he joined the Terminator Pirates. The ship serves as the seventy-fourth division and Bendy serving as the 74th Division Commander. Special Army Units The Terminator Pirates is a very large organization that they have took over 25% of the Grandline in the New World do to their powerful military power and many powerful army units that make up of the majority of the Terminator Pirates. Due to the population of the Terminator Grandline they have over 2 million members including the special army units itself and the World Government would consider them a threat and they would be out numbered by them. Here are that the Special Army Units that have over the Terminator Grandline guarding the islands that they took over: Wrestling Army Units The Wrestling Army Unit are a units of strong fighters that have been trained of Wrestle Kenpo and the unit has over 1,000 members of the units and they are led by one of the Vice Admirals Cabral D. Marcos. PX-T Units The PX-T Units are a units of human weapons call Pacifistas and there are over 1,000 of them and they serves as Island Patrolling Unit to guard the island that's been controlled and in battle they will serve as Special Unit and they are able to shoot beams, and the unit is lead by one of the Vice Admiral Silva D. Aaron. Gatling Gun Units The Gatling Gun Units are a units of soldiers that holds miniguns from the old west and there are over 1,000 members and they also serves as Island Patrolling Units and they are led by one of the Rear Admiral Ruiz D. William. Skeletal Incarnation Units The Skeletal Incarnation Units a unit of large, black skeleton like blobs that also serves as the Tax Payment for the Terminator Grandline and there are over 300 of them and they are able to talk. The units would visit the islands that the crew took over and they would ask "Rent or Soul" the citizens would decide to pay them about 4,000 or let them extracted their souls and they do this about once of five months and once they are done collecting rent they would return to their creator and leader Sans and he would use these spirit souls to create vast numbers of armies. Snail Tank Units The Snail Tank Unit are a unit of Den Den Mushi twice as big as the regular human and they serve as a powerful tanks for the Terminator Pirates. The shells on their backs serves as place where a soldier would go inside a and there is a cannon in front of the shell and they serve as tanks of the crew to fight back the powerful opponents, and there over 200 of them and they serve under one of the Commodore, Josh. Shielding Units The Shielding Units are a unit of soldiers that holds a riot shield that has an opening on the upper shield and they use this shields to block the opponents attacks and also to defend the other members of the crew, and there is about 2,000 of them and they are command under one of the Commodore Douglas Cocktail. Soda Assault Units The Soda Assault Units are a unit of soldiers that are wear carbonated equipment that are powered by carbonated water and they serve as a an assault army to defend off the many opponents and there are over 300 of them that serve under one of the Captains, Charlotte Soda. Chess Army Units The Chess Army Units are a unit of chess piece soldiers that they use to serve under the Big Mom Pirates, but over a 1,000 of defected the crew along with the Big Mom's Grandchildren and they serve as a Guarding Unit to guard the islands they serve under one of the Captain, Charlotte Sugar. Battle Mech Units The Battle Mech Units are a unit of soldiers with special Battle Mech Suits that are invented by the leader of the unit Rodent D. Rocket and there are over 300 of them around the islands and they serve as guarding unit and fighting units. Divine Squad Units The Divine Squad Units are a unit of Birkans that serves as powerful assault unit with Axe Dials on their palms of on the right hand and they are wearing Shooters produce Sea Cloud and they are able to glide in the sky and there are over 100 of them and they serve under the 5th Division Commander, Shara. Biplane Assault Units The Sky Assault Units are unit of soldiers that is specialized in flying and all of them fly six T-Zeppelin and over about 50 biplanes and they are located on a artificial flying island called Flying Force and they are led by the 8th Division Commander, Axel. Flaming Waver Units The Flaming Waver Units are a unit of Skypieans that rides on Wavers and with Burn Blades in their hands, and there are over 80 of them and serve under one of the Lieutenants, Torch D. Elliot.